Pontoon boats, which typically range in length from 5-10 m (15-30 feet), are usually powered by one or more outboard engines mounted to a transom of the pontoon boat and therefore necessitate a barrier to prevent passengers from inadvertently getting too close to the outboard engine while it is in operation. Typically, the barrier is formed by a guardrail, a wall, a storage locker or a front facing-bench extending across at least a majority of the rear portion of the deck. With the driver stationed near the longitudinal center of the pontoon, typically along the starboard side, this rear barrier can block the driver's rearward line of sight. This is not a desirable configuration when the area surrounding the boat, especially behind the boat, is populated with people participating in water activities, such as swimming, skiing and the like. This configuration of a conventional pontoon boat is also inconvenient for a spotter when a water skier, wake-boarder, inflatable raft, and the like is being towed by the boat as the spotter has to hang over the transom in order to have adequate view of the towed object/persons.
This problem has sometimes been addressed by using an inboard/outboard motor (I/O motor), also referred to as a stern drive, mounted inside the vessel and not to the transom. In this arrangement, the propeller is positioned beneath the deck, a swim platform or the like, reducing the likelihood of accidental contact with the propeller. I/O motors are however heavier and relatively more complex to install compared to outboard engines as they require a watertight bilge area for housing the I/O motor.
There is a need for a pontoon boat powered by an outboard engine and having a configuration wherein the outboard engine is easily accessible for maintenance and installation without blocking visibility of the driver, and the propeller is located so as not to hamper the normal activities of people in the vicinity of the boat.